spookstdfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Showcase
Welcome to the showcase presentation for Existence Software! Glad you took the time to come out and check this presentation out. I hope you come away from this presentation with excitement bubbling through your veins. So let's get started! xLINKS.OF.FATE : xLINKS.OF.FATE ("10" Links of Fate) is a celebration of all things Fantendo. Why would I do this? Well, 2017 does mark this website's 10th anniversary. I hope to include a lot of older Fantendo characters that may have been forgotten about (assuming I can get permission/they are free to use). So, what is xLINKS.OF.FATE? First off, I shall just start off with this: this is not Fantendoverse canon. It's not canon to anything... not even itself. xLINKS.OF.FATE is gonna be a role-playing game not unlike Kingdom Hearts. The game will star Unten as he travels through a variety of different worlds trying to reclaim the Links of Fate that are said to be able to bring anything back to life; in Unten's case, his home planet. In order to obtain these Links of Fate, of which there are ten, Unten needs to defeat each Keeper, who watches over their Link, keeping it safe from those who try to use it for evil. Throughout his journey, Unten will often clash with Doomulus Grime and those he hires to kill the Beorn, but he'll also team up with other Fantendo heroes (either temporarily or permanently) to combat them. One of these heroes is unlike the others. O is a man afflicted with a curse. While he wears a black robe, he lacks a physical form; the inside of his robe is filled with nothing but a red mist with two eerie dots of light for eyes. He has a large scar on his shoulder that radiates blue, and his cape seems to have a mind of its own, attacking anyone who dares threaten O. No one is certain what his objective is, as, while he does aid Unten in his quest, he is also very much against the Beorn's use of the Links of Fate. This project is still in the early stages of development, and will replace the Fantendo Heroes idea I had been working on previously. Sign ups for this will occur after the showcase's end. Daisy : Daisy (tentative title) is a role playing game that is a spin-off of the Mario series. It is Existence Software's first attempt at a Mario spin-off in such a manner, and I look forward to working on it. Daisy, as one might guess, stars Princess Daisy in her first major role since Super Mario Land. After returning from a vacation to the Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland is attacked once again by Sarasaland. Though she initially tries to contact the Mushroom Kingdom for assistance, as she had in the past, the alien stops her by placing an impenetrable dome around her kingdom, cutting off all international communication. Tatanga then kicks Daisy out of her palace, and begins to use Sarasaland as his Ground Zero for the conquering of the Mushroom World. As one would expect, Daisy isn't happy about this. But, as she can not ask Mario, Luigi, or Peach for assistance, she has to work alongside brand new characters to take down the purple alien. One of these new characters is Nokobu, a new recruit in Daisy's Royal Guard. Nokobu is a cowardly new recruit, who has little confidence in himself. A young Bunbun, he aims to prove himself to Princess Daisy by protecting her in this time of need. He is the most basic of Daisy's party members. All other characters specialize in certain aspects, be it magic attacks, item attacks, physical attacks, or healing their party members. Daisy's party members will include her steward, among several other characters. Super Wario World : Super Wario World Viva la ROSE WARRIORS : Viva la ROSE WARRIORS Actual Renaissance : Actual Renaissance